


A little help from my friends

by anosmaleh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Войны Бесконечности и всего после неё здесь не существует, есть сцены Локи/Питер, но они правда только друзья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: После десятого «Ого!» и четвёртого «Вы уверены?»  произнесённых Питером, Старк сидел с двумя чувствами: любопытством и беспокойством. Самое время для того, чтобы заказать пиццу. Недавно не разговаривали почти, а теперь какие-то общие секреты, кажется, бог хитрости уже влияет на ребёнка.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	A little help from my friends

Прошёл уже почти год с тех пор, как асгардцы впервые пришли в Мидгард и, честно, для них всех этот год был одним из самых по-хорошему насыщенных, за последние пару столетий так точно. Впрочем, и для мстителей время было неспокойное: все учились уживаться вместе и понимать друг друга. Так спустя месяц после правления своим народом, Тор пришёл в башню мстителей, оставив всех на Валькирию, и заявил, что царствование ему не по душе.

С собой он привел и Локи, во что многим было трудно поверить. Они знали его скорее как того, кто рвётся к власти, и добровольный отказ от трона никак не вязался с его образом. Однако чуть поговорив с ним, Старк (конечно же, он был первый, кто полез изучать бывшего врага) выяснил, что Локи регулярно справляется о всех делах, и они с Валькирией проводят дискуссии о политике, пусть те иногда и заканчиваются драками, но скорее в шуточном стиле «ты побеждаешь на словах, а как насчет кулаков». Тор, кажется, удивлён не был, а на сотое «А он точно не решит захватить нас, пока мы спим?» вдруг шепотом сказал:

— Он сам хочет отдохнуть от всего, а участие в жизни асгардцев для него всего лишь разминка для ума.

Было много деталей, что позволили принять Локи, к тому же он не был проблемой или самым необычным и страшным, что волновало всех на тот момент. Всё же год — это большой срок, за который может произойти куча разных вещей, даже тех, которые, казалось бы, не могли произойти ни в каком случае.

Первые месяцы Локи старался быть ближе к брату, будто доказывая то ли ему, то ли себе, что их связь имеет значение. Тору доверяли все, особенно теперь, он повзрослел после событий в Асгарде и Сакааре, «на него можно положиться» говорили все, кто был с ним знаком. И Локи тоже положился на него. Иногда проглатывал злые насмешки, по сотне раз (мысленно представляя какой-нибудь тихий пейзажик с рекой) объяснял свои намерения и позволял таскать себя на собрании и вечеринки ко всем торовым друзьям, как старым, так и новым. Когда к нему привыкли, стал больше времени уделять самому себе и (это удивило всех) полностью переехал в башню Старка. Тони был совсем не против, он уже успел понять, что Локи может быть интересным собеседником как в взаимных подколках, так и в научных обсуждениях. Он быстро проглатывал книги, много сидел в интернете, изучая современную науку и культуру. И именно через это он впервые сам начал обычную беседу с Питером: один из мемов был слишком сложным для его понимания.

В общей кухне сидели Тони, Питер и Локи. Последний устроился на притащенном к стене стуле с ногами и был полностью погружён в свой смартфон, пока те двое обсуждали последние новости. Но тут Локи прервал их беседу:

— Питер, — вместе с ним обернулся и Старк, если Локи звал кого-то по имени в начале разговора — значит что-то нужно, а это уже интересно, — Можешь объяснить мне это?  
Паркер подошёл ближе, всматриваясь в телефон и расплылся в улыбке.

— Это просто немного переделанный мем из две тысячи шестнадцатого.

— Спасибо, дальше я сам.

— Почему ты не спросил у Пятницы, ты же можешь ей пользоваться? — встрял Тони.

— Она бы просто нашла объяснение, а это не интересно, я хочу понять.

— И что же ты будешь делать с информацией, что дал тебе Питер?

— Найду изначальную версию мема, посмотрю, почему она смешная, а дальше уже по обстоятельствам.

— Вау, мистер Лафейсон, вы действительно разгребаете всё, что найдёте.

Локи негромко засмеялся и снова уткнулся носом в экран. Питер немного восхищён и ещё думает, что Локи выглядит круто, даже в мидгардской одежде.

***

  
Через пару дней Питер ждал, когда придёт Тор, в гостиной, там же сидел Локи, на этот раз уткнувшись в книгу. Он вообще мог часами сидеть в любом уголке башни, поглощая информацию и не особо реагируя на внешний мир. Питер заметил, что он часто забирается на сидения с ногами, а если такой возможности нет, то скорее сядет на пол, чем выпрямит ноги. А ещё его спина почти всегда была прямой, но не болезненно-выпрямленной, как раньше, как на фотографиях, что Паркер видел у Тони, а просто уверенной. Питер думает, что Локи выглядит круто, даже в мидгардской одежде. Тем более в мидгардской одежде вроде тех белых джинс и полупрозрачной рубашке или костюма с травяным зелёным шарфом. Питер вспоминает первый разговор с остальными о Локи и то, как Тони просил его быть аккуратнее, и думает, что теперь он бы не просил об этом. Локи выглядит как тот, кто может быть очень интересным, а Питер всегда любопытен.

— Мистер Лафейсон, а вам удобно так с волосами сидеть?

— Что? — он поднял голову.

— Ну, они достаточно длинные и, — он неопределённо махнул рукой в воздухе рядом с головой Локи, — Эти пряди, должно быть, падают на лицо.

— Да, но они мне нравятся.

— Нет, это так, в смысле, мне тоже нравится, — Питер замялся, понимая, что снова строит разговор как-то не так, — ну, вы выглядите классно.

— Спасибо, так что ты хотел? — Локи закрыл книгу, еле заметным жестом сотворив тонкую волну магии, осевшую на нужной странице закладкой. Питер внимательно следил за этим, за всё время он нечасто видел его магию, а хотелось бы.

— Может вам убирать волосы, когда они начинают мешаться? Всякие хвосты и маленькие заплетенные пряди это, конечно, классно, но ведь можно сделать косы так, чтобы ничего не мешалось. Ну знаете, обычно девушки плетут так, но это неважно, вы не подумайте.

— Я понимаю, просто в Асгарде это было не очень уместно, да и волосы я давно не стриг. Но не думаю, что мне будет удобно пользоваться всеми этими сложными гребнями и заколками, надо сначала изучить… — видя, что Локи уже мысленно обдумывает с какой бы литературы про прически начать, Питер замахал руками.

— Нет, это намного легче, Пятница, покажи каталог резинок и всего такого.

— Вот каталог ближайшего магазина с доставкой на дом.  
Перед ними появились не только резинки и заколки, но и ободки, расчёски, зеркала, ленты, средства по уходу за волосами и еще множество похожих мелочей. Оставив только резинки, Питер присел на диван рядом с Локи.

— Я видел, какими пользуется Тор и не думаю, что они слишком удобны, из чего вы их вообще делаете. Вам лучше взять потолще и парочку побольше, чтобы заплетать все волосы, тут и цветов несметное количество, просто под цвет волос — это скучно. О, я видел, как вы делали хвост, для него тоже подойдут те большие резинки, будет лучше держаться, а еще можно взять маленькие заколки, чтобы убрать эти пряди.  
Питер, не особо задумываясь, убрал как раз упавшую на лицо Локи прядь волос и неловко хихикнул. Локи улыбнулся ему в ответ и окинул взглядом всё разнообразие товаров.

— Ты так много говоришь, мне теперь нужно подумать над выбором.

— Ой, извините.

— Ничего, просто я не привык говорить так много сам. Удивляюсь, как я не заметил раньше, что ваши резинки намного удобнее.

— Вы нечасто гуляете один, наверное, не было времени, — пожал плечами Питер, — Проедете как-нибудь на автобусе до парка, много интересных людей встретите.  
Тут в комнату зашёл Тор и, поздоровавшись с братом, позвал Питера.

— До встречи, мистер Лафейсон, мы с Тором договорились поискать ему одежду в магазине.

— Удачи с ним, Паркер, — по-доброму усмехнулся Локи.  
Тор начал ворчать, что он опять на него наговаривает, но тот снова открыл книгу, делая вид, что ни о чём таком даже не думал.

***

  
Локи прислушался к совету Питера и стал чаще выходить на улицу просто прогуляться, а не проехаться на одном из автомобилей Старка. Правда долго стоять на крыше, подставляя лицо ветру, он всё так же продолжал, не пропуская ни дня, а Тони не упускал случая пошутить про неудавшийся захват Земли или любовь к полётам вниз.

Однажды, придя из магазина одежды, Локи почти врезался в Питера, но реакция у него была хорошая, и столкновения удалось убежать, правда он мёртвой хваткой вцепился паучку в руку, балансируя на одной ноге. Питер же подхватил его полетевший в сторону пакет и негромко вскрикнул от неожиданной боли.

— Моя рука!

— Прости, не рассчитал силу.

Локи аккуратно отпустил руку и, взяв свой пакет, показательно одернул новую кожаную куртку. Питер с широко открытыми глазами рассматривал его новый образ. Раньше Локи одевался либо в свои асгардские одежды, либо во что-то серое, бежевое и, конечно, зелёное. Сейчас же он был полностью в чёрном: обтягивающие джинсы, ботинки на платформе, футболка и даже пара резинок для волос, которые, правда, были надеты на запястье, а куртка была розовая, вырвиглазно-розовая.

— Вау, новый образ!

— Мне нравится разнообразие мидгардской одежды. Кстати, я хотел зайти к тебе за помощью.

— Что-то случилось?

— У меня пока недостаточно навыков для того, чтобы заплести себе аккуратные колоски.

— Я не спец в этом, но у нас же есть мастер-классы с ютуба, да?

После четвёртой попытки Питер со стоном заявил, что лучше бы им обратится к Наташе, но Локи отмёл эту здравую мысль:

— Я ещё не так близок с Романофф.

— А со мной близки?

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — его голос приобрёл заигрывающие нотки, что тут же смутило Паркера.

— Эм, не думаю, что хочу узнать.

Его пальцы, сосредоточенно соединявшие пряди, замерли, и на десяток секунд в комнате повисла тишина. И тут Локи громко рассмеялся, чуть ли не за живот хватаясь, полузаплетённый колосок рассыпался.

— Спокойно, Паркер, просто «привычка для друзей».

— «Привычка для друзей»?

— Если позволишь тебя к ним отнести. Мои понятия о границах иногда несколько условны и друзья всегда знали, что играть со словами я мастер.

— Ну вот, теперь придется переплетать заново! — Питер предпочёл пока пропустить немного грустно звучавшее прошедшее время в глаголах, касающихся друзей. — И я буду рад быть вашим другом.

Губы Локи расплылись в улыбке, но он ничего не сказал, лишь прикрыл глаза и немного откинул голову назад, чтобы Питеру было удобнее начать плести заново. Несколько минут они просидели в молчании, потом Локи дотянулся до своего пакета с покупками и достал оттуда три палетки теней, несколько подводок и какие-то флакончики-баночки с разноцветной жидкостью. Открыв одну из палеток, он стал пробовать цвета себе на руке, периодически спрашивая Питера, с чем у него ассоциируется тот или иной оттенок. По этой причине причёска Локи чуть снова не рассыпалась, благо Паркер успел закрепить резинку. А всё дело в том, что на один из цветов он опрометчиво сказал «как лицо пьяного, но с чуть здоровым персиковым отливом», что вызвало у Локи приступ хохота. Но причёска, наконец, была закончена, косметика собрана назад, а Питер довольно разглядывал плоды своих трудов.

— Ладно, пойдём, покажем твоё искусство Старку сейчас, а то боюсь, когда я завершу свой образ, он будет слишком шокирующим для него и оценить не получится.

К их удовольствию, Тони как раз вышел из мастерской и направился в сторону кухни. Локи сунул свою куртку в руки Питеру и грациозно пошёл тому на перерез. Старк приостановился на полпути, оценивая новый наряд и призадумываясь, на чьи деньги это куплено. Нет, он не жадный, но мало ли, вдруг у бога новое хобби, и он каждый день будет покупать новые шмотки. Однако выглядел он неплохо, только вот переведя взгляд на лицо, Тони фыркнул: такой весь можно сказать пафосный и забавные колоски с небольшой, торчащей словно ухо животного, прядкой с левой стороны.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк! — выныривает практически из-под руки Локи Питер, кидая тому в руки куртку, и теперь у Тони еще больше вопросов.

— Нашёл себе парикмахера, Локес?

— Я не профессионал… хотя это идея для работы, ну, знаете, если не сдам экзамены, — вместо него ответил Питер и, кажется, всерьёз задумался над такой карьерой.

— Так, ребёнок, полегче. Во-первых, мы еще поговорим о твоей учёбе, а в-вторых, это ты ему забабахал такое?

— Между прочим, можно и поуважительнее, это очень удобно для повседневности, Старк.

Локи провёл рукой по волосам, накинул куртку через плечо, удерживая ее рукой, и расслабленно прислонился к стене. Как будто старался показаться во всей красе, но еще было что-то хитрое в глазах и чуть опушенных уголках губ. Старк решил разобраться и с этим чуть позже, а пока задал сильно волнующий его вопрос.

— С чего такой разброс цветов? Пародия на эмо или я как-то отстал в новинках сезона?

— Ваша мода мне не слишком понятна, так что не беспокойся, ты не отстал. Но мы ещё не закончили, пойдём, Питер.

Тони немного постоял, смотря вслед уходящим, подумал, что надо бы взять у Локи пару уроков о том, как ходить на такой высоченной платформе (или хоть на какой-то платформе, но так же сексуально), а после кинулся за ними, любопытно же, что ещё учудит этот инопланетный чудик.

— Не смотри.

Только он зашёл в кухню, как Локи сделал взмах рукой, закрыв их с Питером зелёной пеленой от чужих глаз. Вообще выглядит дофига подозрительно, кто их знает, чем они там занимаются, но Тони решил мужественно потерпеть минут двадцать. Или пятнадцать, ну, десять уж точно. Он прошёл кругом, надеясь найти конец зелёной стенке, но она оказалась кольцевой, вздохнув, решил пока выпить кофе с оставшимся чизбургером, ведь именно для этого он изначально вышел.

После десятого «Ого!» и четвёртого «Вы уверены?» произнесённых Питером, Старк сидел с двумя чувствами: любопытством и беспокойством. Самое время для того, чтобы заказать пиццу. Недавно не разговаривали почти, а теперь какие-то общие секреты, кажется, бог хитрости уже влияет на ребёнка. Ладно, секретничают, но зачем искать для этого его, Тони, им скучно что ли в комнате делать… чтобы они там не делали.

— Эй, я вам вообще нужен или могу уйти в очередной раз разрабатывать свои гениальные изобретения?

— Ты можешь всегда уйти, Старк, я не имею права тебя останавливать, — растягивая слова, отвечал Локи, — Ничего особенного не происходит, просто хотел, хм, — он остановился, подбирая слово, или делая вид, что подбирает слово, — Поделиться.

Тони предпочёл ничего не отвечать, задумываясь о вариациях голоса Локи. Он ещё не смог точно определить, когда тот просто включает эту свою тягучую манеру разговора, а когда начинает флиртовать. А он умеет флиртовать, причём иногда так ненавязчиво, что можно легко уйти с неудобной темы, а порой категорично, и если ты не понял, то вокруг всем уж точно ясно. Так однажды Локи начал флиртовать со Стивом посередине собрания, использовав отсылки к одному из фильмов, что Стив не успел посмотреть. К большому удовольствию бога, Фьюри попросил прогуляться в коридоре не его, а Стива, хотя это можно объяснить тем, что бедного капитана не перестали бы подкалывать, но сам факт. Вспоминая этот случай, Тони задумался, попал ли он под сексуальные лучи Локи, оставшись дурачком, или это была его привычная манера выражаться. Тут принесли пиццу, и Старк решил, что уже достаточно долго прождал.

— Эй, тут горячая пицца, выходите уже!

Пелена исчезла, и Питер радостно кинулся к еде.

— Повсмотрите, — уже жуя, радостно сказал он, кивая на Локи, — Он почти сам.

Сначала в нос бросился сладкий запах туалетной воды. И у него была такая же аура, как и у розовой куртки, так как макияж Локи был тёмный, острый. Старк бы так и завис, убеждаясь, что от Локи всё же исходит какое-то сексуальное излучение, но внимание привлекли серебряные блёстки, которые, видимо, были нанесены на веки, но немного рассыпались на щёки. Локи расплылся в довольной улыбке, очевидно удовлетворяясь реакцией.

— Мне нравится Мидгард всё больше.

— Воу, ты быстро обучаешься, — Тони подмигнул, и Локи искренне рассмеялся, почему-то Питер почувствовал себя немного лишним, — Где ты взял эти блёстки, я тоже хочу такие.

— Питер тебе расскажет. Хотел поинтересоваться, не распугаю ли я остальных обитателей.

— А ты думаешь — да?

— Братец будет в шоке.

— Мы их подготовим, правда, ребёнок? — Питер активно закивал головой.

— Мистер Ла-

— Локи.

— Мистер Локи, хотите пиццу?

— Нет, у меня дела, — он положил руку на плечо Питеру и чуть нагнувшись, добавил, — Спасибо за помощь.

Локи грациозно прошествовал к выходу, оставляя этих двоих наедине с едой. Старку нравятся его неожиданные выходки, особенно после того, как они перестали нести в себе разрушение. Нервные клетки других не считаются. Питер выглядит довольным, он любит новые знакомства, особенно со старшими, и немногие из них придумывают занятия специально для него. Тони вот старается и, пусть он не до конца понимает Локи и тот порой вызывает тревогу, но он рад, что Питеру уделяют внимание.

***

  
Локи в этот раз взял такси, палило солнце и идти в чёрной одежде по улице было не лучшим вариантом. Таксист оказался молчаливым и никак не мешал, хотя Локи подозревал, что к домам Старка если и подъезжают, то такие. Он вышел недалеко от своей любимой кофейни, чтобы всё-таки немного пройтись пешком. Привычное место встретило его тихим звоном колокольчиков и приятным запахом кофе и булочек. Официантка, завидев постоянного клиента, улыбнулась и кивнула на меню, он отрицательно качнул головой, чтобы принесли обычный заказ.

Сев за свой любимый дальний столик у окна, Локи нырнул в воспоминания. С этим местом было много связано: сюда он приходил в самом начале, когда уставал от недоверия всех; здесь же, подальше от любопытных и смеющихся глаз, осваивал ноутбук и смартфон; а однажды к нему за столик подсела Наташа. Сначала он решил, что это всё недоверие, его снова выследили, но оказалось, что она тоже приходила сюда отдохнуть, потому «булочки вкусные», настоящие причины он не выпытывал, как и она. Иногда они пересекались здесь, но вместе сидели редко, давая друг другу личного пространства. Когда же кто-то хотел поговорить, то присаживался у стойки, это был знак — я хочу поговорить, если ты не против. Именно на таких посиделках Локи начал называть её просто Наташей, хоть только наедине.

— Ваш кофе и бисквит со сливками.

— Спасибо, Мари, присядешь?

Ещё одна его новая привычка, если мыслей много или наоборот слишком скучно, Локи слушает, что ему рассказывают официантки. Он не любит подслушивать шушуканья Мари или Скарлет (они работают через день) с хозяйкой, но с удовольствием выслушивает их, запоминая всё-всё, а они именно из-за этого с радостью делятся как жизненными проблемами, так и рассказами про клиентов, уронивших пирожное в чашку кофе. Так и сейчас, оглянувшись и увидев, что новых клиентов нет, девушка присела рядом и начала жаловаться на жениха, что сам сделал предложение и сам откладывает свадьбу во второй раз.

— Брось его.

— Ну как… а свадьба, любовь? — Локи фыркнул.

— Ты так спокойно рассказываешь о переносе собственной свадьбы и о том, как твой Дэвид пропадает из дома на сутки-другие, и до сих пор уверена в светлой и чистой любви?

— Не знаю, — девушка намотала косу на руку и задумалась, — Не всю же жизнь мне быть официанткой.

— Подумай над этим дома, если что, помогу тебе.

Он протянул ей картонную карточку с витиевато-выведенным номером и припиской «Мистер Л.», Мари улыбнулась, взяв её, и убежал к только что вошедшему посетителю. Локи впервые оставил кому-то свой номер телефона (кому-то кроме Тора и Питера) и последующие двадцать минут размышлял об этом.  
Сидя в машине, направляющейся в сторону башни Старка, Локи пишет Питеру сообщение: «Надеюсь, у тебя будет время пообщаться ещё, тебе ведь понравился мой трюк с магической пеленой».

Питер шёл с Тони на общую кухню, так как по заверениям Пятницы там собралось много народу, самое время, чтобы выполнить данное Локи обещание. Прочитав сообщение, он немного покраснел, скорее даже от собственных мыслей, нашедших подтекст. Хотя кто знает, может это не Питер испорченный, а божеская задумка. Тони ничего не заметил, так как стоял перед сложным выбором: золотые или синие блёстки заказать. На кухне было достаточно народу, Старк даже удивился, обычно все сразу не собираются.

— Хей, ребятки, почти все в сборе, а одного иноземного приятеля нет.

— Всё нормально? — оторвался от беседы с Брюсом Тор.

— О, с ним всё нормально, даже лучше, и со всем остальным, а вот как ты относишься к, например, субкультурам?

Тор не до конца понял, что от него хотят и искал глазами поддержки, Пятница тут же вывела различные фотографии: от хиппи до панков. Наташа тыкнула в одно из фото и обратилась к Стиву:

— А где твой дружок Баки? По-моему, этот эмо его копия, только менее накаченная… намного менее.

— Полностью согласен, — обрадованно закивал Тони, — А тот, что на соседнем фото вылитый Локи.

— Мой брат не пользуется косметикой, — вставил Тор, но с каждым словом его голос был всё менее уверенным.

— После того, как он флиртовал со Стивом, я готов к любому выкрутасу от этого парня и поддержу даже самый безумный из них, — Клинт даже спрыгнул со стула, будто показывая, что готов действовать уже сейчас.  
Питер, до этого стоявший позади всех и залипающий в смартфон, поднял голову:

— А это вы очень вовремя.

Дверь открылась, (конечно же, он сначала написал Питеру, чтобы удостовериться, что появление будет эффектным) и Локи неспешно прошёл через кухню, направившись к уже налитым стаканам с коктейлями. Наташа прятала улыбку за бокалом, большинство смотрели с интересом, Тор и Клинт явно озадачено. Локи присел на место Клинта — прямо посередине всей команды, и изящным движением (явно с помощью магии, ведь без расчески не получилось бы так аккуратно) расплел свои косы и тряхнул головой.

— Спасибо, Клинт, я ценю твою преданность.

— Не-не, только не это слово.

Он вообще был смущён, что Локи услышал его слова, обычно он явно дает понять, что помнит их битву. Но Локи улыбается, всё понимает. Питер улыбается тоже, раньше Локи не выглядел радостным, только хитрым, спокойный или печальным, а так ему лучше, а блёстки вообще круто. Но Тор не собирался выходить из недоумения.

— Скажи, что это период, как превращения в змею на каждой неделе.

— Я не подросток, Тор. Так что нет — это не период.

Тор качает головой, а Наташа не сдерживается и смеётся, за ней смеются Питер и Клинт, и разговор возвращается к насущным проблемам, а именно к тому, что же приготовить или лучше заказать на обед, в такую жару выбор еды становится ещё сложнее. Локи сидит вместе со всеми ещё долго, что вообще-то не в его привычках, за это время Наташа успевает нацарапать на подвернувшемся листке предложение посидеть на днях в кофейне и передать ему. Когда он уходит в комнату, Питер отправляет ему сообщение: «Вы произвели офигенное впечатление. И на меня тоже:)», и сразу же вдогонку: «Вы ведь могли просто поговорить с Тором». Локи мысленно усмехнувшись — Паркер выловит из ситуации её суть, печатает ответ: «Я не всегда верю, что прислушаются к моим словам». Он кидает телефон на кровать, не дожидаясь прочтения или ответа, и уходит на балкон с очередной книгой.

***

  
Локи жмурится от яркого света и думает, что, если Старк узнает — ему крышка. Очень серьёзная крышка, и даже Тор со своим молотом или рассудительная Наташа ему не помогут. На самом деле он собирался провести вечер в парке, дойти до реки и поворчать на грязный пляж, а с рассветом уйти спать. Но вдруг появился Питер, которому ещё нет двадцати одного, а, следовательно, он не может купить алкоголь. «Но мы договорились с одноклассниками, мистер Локи», «Они будут со старшими братьями и сёстрами» и «Только разочек, пожалуйста». Локи бог, а не бесчувственное создание, так что он согласился пойти с Питером в клуб. Он заранее узнал информацию о тех семи человек, кроме Питера и Неда, что пойдут туда, о самом заведении и даже о том, где и когда собирается быть Тони. «Собирается быть», а не «будет» потому что предсказать его поведение всегда сложно, даже для Локи. Но он справился, и они уже час находятся в этом ужасно людном и шумном месте. Он думает, что было бы хуже: быть пойманными Тони ещё на выходе из дома или быть пойманными по возвращении.

Локи не считал правильным запрещать весь алкоголь, но не любил напившихся людей всех возрастов, особенно подростков. Питер сам говорил, что не хочет пить, но либо ему поменяли бокалы, либо взяли на слабо, и вот пара-тройка уже в нём, и держится он не лучшим образом. Вливая в себя полный стакан, просто чтобы легче было игнорировать шум вокруг, Локи громко и недовольно фыркает, ничем не лучше торовых попоек. Может только на мечах не дерутся. Заметив, что Питер стоит один, он подходит ближе, всовывая ему в руки стакан с водой над которым пару секунд назад нашептал простенькое заклинание.

— Это что? — пытается перекричать музыку Питер.

— От запаха.

Локи не пытается объяснить, в таких условиях это просто невозможно, но тот всё понимает и послушно пьёт. Сам Локи выхватывает у кого-то подростка что-то приятно пахнущее и выпивает так же быстро, как и до этого. Стоит ему поставить пустой стакан, как Питер наваливается на него, потирая одной рукой слипающиеся глаза и что-то шепчет, привставая на носочки.

— Не слышно!

Питер подталкивает его к стене, дальше от орущей музыки, хотя это не особо помогает. Он неловко обнимает Локи за шею и наваливается ещё сильнее, благо, Локи стоит твёрже чем обычный человек.

— Можно? — тут до Локи доходит и лицо его отражает ужасную неуверенность как в происходящем, так и в будущем. Ему же точно крышка от Старка.

— Научите, мистер Лафейсон.

Ладно, он всё-таки Локи. И он целует его, мысленно радуясь, что дал тот напиток. Он сосредотачивается, чтобы удержаться одновременно и в реальности, и в магии, и Питер слышит его медленный голос прямо у себя в голове. Тот говорит, как нужно и как ненужно, что делать сначала и потом, шепчет, что так сильно сжимать шею не надо и кусаться так сильно не надо, только если партнёр не имеет на это пунктик. Питеру странно осознавать то, что Локи может одновременно колдовать и целоваться, ладно, он в восторге и не думает ни о чём другом. Локи думает, что нужно было выпить больше, чтобы использовать это как оправдание, а ещё лучше не пускать его в этот клуб. А потом понимает, что ему просто приятно, ни больше, ни меньше. И он отпускает, потому что Локи не тот, кто откажется от удовольствия из-за чужих принципов или прочей ерунды с той же почвы. Магия больше не направлена на передачу мысли, вместо этого она окутывает их, закрывая от чужих глаз и техники, Локи не хочет, чтобы Старк или кто бы то ни было лицезрел их на снимках. Питер чувствует лишь какой-то странный холодок, и где-то в закоулках мозга понимает, что это магия. Целоваться с Локи сладко и прохладно, как клубника с мятой, но Питер банально устаёт.

— Клубника с мятой, — почти шепчет, но магия закрывает и от шума, так что он услышан.

— Что именно?

— Ты. Спасибо за урок.

Питер наваливается на него ещё сильнее и улыбается сквозь зевоту, Локи кивает, понимая, что Питер тоже чувствует лишь тепло, и надеется, что это пройденный этап. Вот только оставаться здесь не лучшая идея. Он разрывает магический вакуум, свет и шум буквально обрушиваются на Питера, и он чуть не теряет равновесие.

— Пора домой, паучок, молись, чтобы в спальне тебя не ждал Старк.

— Почему в спальне? — из последних сил перекрикивает тот толпу.

— Потому что комната в твоём доме — спальня.

Выходя из здания, Локи прихватил ещё Неда и какую-то девочку, что выглядела очень потеряно.

— Теперь ещё разводить их по домам, — тоскливо сказал он, оглядывая своих «подопечных».

Девочка была доставлена к порогу дома (Локи надеялся, что это всё же её адрес или хотя бы соседний, проверять у него не было времени), Нед клятвенно обещал дойти один квартал сам. А вот как быть с Питером, он решал долго. Перебросить его сразу в комнату? Если там будет кто-то, то всем станет ясно, с кем Питер был. Прийти сначала самому? Если там Старк или Хэппи, то они сразу всё поймут. Мозг предложил подумать, как бы поступил Капитан Америка, но здравая его часть решила, что если он начнёт думать так, то всё — клиника. Проблему решил сам Питер: спросив, в чём заминка, рассудил, что лучше прийти вдвоём, чтобы если что один не отдувался за всех. Правда, переживали они зря, ну, почти. В комнате никого не было при перемещении, только Паркер насторожился и прошептал:

— Тётя звонит Тони.

Быстро уложив его и накрыв посильнее одеялом (раздевать его Локи точно не будет, особенно после сегодняшнего поцелуя), Локи переместился ко входу в квартиру. Сегодня слишком много использования чертовой магии. Отдышавшись, он нажал на дверной звонок.

— Здравствуйте, мы гуляли с Питером, и он забыл свою куртку, я боюсь, что завтра не будет времени увидеть его, — Локи протянул стянутую только что со стула куртку и вымученно улыбнулся.

— А он не пришёл… — тётя Мэй взяла куртку, но подозрительно оглядела Локи с головы до ног.

— Как? Я проводил его почти до дома как мы и договаривались.

Она жестом пригласила его войти, и они прошли к комнате Питера. Локи выдохнул, увидев всё также лежащего парня, слава богам, догадался, что к чему.

— Это он? — бог мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, развеять атмосферу надо было, конечно же, но не таким тупым вопросом.

— Да, наверное, я не слышала, как проскользнул, — она ещё раз одарила его суперподозрительным взглядом, но таких взглядов Локи видел тысячи, не проймешь.

— Доброй ночи.

Едва услышав в ответ «доброй», он вылетел из квартиры, уже набирая номер такси, хватит на сегодня приключений. В коридоре он наткнулся на Старка с огромной кружкой кофе, кажется, у него в планах бессонная ночь, как и раньше у Локи. И, судя по удивлению на лице, Тони–то отлично помнил, что они оба собирались лечь на рассвете.

— Ты так рано вернулся, что-то случилось, снеговик?

— Не мог вынести столько часов вдали от тебя, Старк, — серьёзным и уставшим голосом ответил бог.

Дверь в комнату захлопнулась прямо перед удивлённым лицом Тони, и Локи благодарен ему за непрослушиваемые стены, ведь сдержать смех у него не получилось. Он уже несколько раз ввёл гения в ступор — это явно причина для гордости.

***

  
Локи вдоволь отоспался, а в три часа дня, наконец-то приведя себя в порядок и снова накрасившись — в этот раз одежда была в его излюбленной зелёной гамме, а макияж в розовой, спросил у Пятницы, где Наташа. Та разминалась со Стивом, но, как передала всё та же Пятница, обещала «зайти». Локи пешком отправился в их кофейню, чтобы не слишком долго сидеть там одному, пока он идёт, она и закончит тренировку, и соберётся.  
Мари очень удивилась, когда он зашёл ни капли не вспотевший, и ещё больше, когда услышала, что ему нужен второй стул к столику и пока только чёрный кофе. В первый день ты общаешься со мстителями, а во второй тебя уже не узнают в любимых местах, вот так вот, знайте, дети.

Наташа приехала очень быстро, и, хотя она рассчитывала появится неожиданно, Локи сразу увидев большую машину, которую она взяла у Старка. В отличии от Локи, Нат не слишком любила ходить по улицам, особенно летом, но это и не удивительно, думает он, в такую-то жару. Сегодня автомобиль белый, наверное, цвет она выбирает по настроению. Тони дважды предлагал подарить ей любой автомобиль, но Наташа смеялась, что под знаменем Старка она будет хранится лучше, да и менять их каждый день было весело и надёжно.

— Привет, Локи, — она села напротив него и улыбнулась Мари, согласно качая головой на предложенное меню.

— Наташа, — кивнул в ответ и откинулся на спинку стула, — Надеюсь ты не слишком долго ждала.

— Гулял с Питером? Он сам сказал, не переживай.

— Не смог противостоять.

— С одной стороны меня раздирает любопытство, с другой я не смогу скрыть от Старка, так что выбирай, либо рассказываешь это, либо, когда ты научился рисовать такие ровные стрелки, ты, косметический монстр.

— Я просто быстрее обучаюсь, — Локи проигнорировал хитрый Наташин прищур, явно говорящий, что она её любопытство насчёт Питера возросло, — Ещё меня труднее вывести из себя, а это важно, когда ты в пятый раз стираешь стрелку из-за того, что одна чуть кривее.

Наташа смеётся и задаёт ещё кучу вопросов про магазины, в которые ходит Локи, и про средства для волос, а потом сама советует хорошие тени, потому что заметила явную его слабость к ним. Они пробуют разные виды кофе от ванильного капучино до американо, явно пугая количеством чашек персонал, и Локи наконец-то признаёт, что двойной мокко ничуть не хуже его любимого классического капучино. Они решают, что надо вечерком заказать несколько американо Тони, потому что в их кофемашине он явно ненастолько бодрящий. Через несколько часов Нат уходит, напоследок обещая погулять на следующей неделе с ним по магазинам. Локи не едет с ней, почему-то желая сохранить в тайне их посиделки. Он сидит ещё минут десять, впервые чётко осознавая, что именно Наташа примиряла всех в последние годы и сглаживала острые углы. Его мысли прервала несмело подошедшая Мари.

— Можно? — она кивнула на пустующий стул и получив согласие, резко села, — Вы были как всегда правы, моя влюблённость в него прошла ещё месяц или два назад. Чем больше я об этом думала, тем грустнее, но легче мне становилось — и как я вообще собиралась выходить за него.

— Главное, что успела понять.

— И спасибо за это. Только вот опять никаких планов на будущее и перспектив, всё, что я пока могу — копить деньги на учёбу. Устроиться на вторую работу, что ли…

— Твоих денег хватает на жильё и базовые потребности?

— Да, мне немного нужно, а квартира ещё от родителей.

— Я оплачу твоё обучение, если тебе действительно хочется выучиться на кого-то, определяйся куда хочешь и пиши.

— Что вы такое говорите, я не смогу отдать.

— Мне и не нужно. Ты ведь знаешь, что я живу у Старка, у меня всё есть. А за твоё обучение заплачу своими деньгами, я тоже работаю, хотя это немногие видят.

— Я не могу.

— Поверь, можешь, у тебя есть мой номер, буду ждать звонка, Мари.

Он улыбнулся и вышел с полной уверенностью, что через пару дней или неделю она уже выберет заведение и, возможно, он поедет с ней, чтобы подать документы и уладить проблемы, если они возникнут. Если он сейчас и может кому-нибудь по-настоящему помочь,  
так этой милой девушке, и он сделает это.  
Возвращаясь домой, Локи вспомнил, что так и не связался с Питером. Недолго думая, он отправил сообщение: «Ты как? Помощь нужна?», ответ пришёл минут через пять: «Уже нормально. Можете встретиться?» Локи вздохнул и пошёл левее башни, печатая: «Только не говори тёте с кем, я вчера сказал, что у меня дела. Я в парке, как всегда.»  
Паркер буквально примчался, так как Локи не успел ещё устроиться на скамейке, а он уже бежал к нему. Остановившись нескольких шагах от него, Питер замялся, пытаясь начать разговор неловкими «это, ну, да». Локи, еле скрывая улыбку, прождал минуту и всё же  
остановил его.

— Тётя не догадалась хоть?

— Нет, — он опустил глаза в землю, сегодня эта тусовка с друзьями уже не казалась настолько важной.

— Это хорошо, потому что больше рисковать жизнью я не хочу.

— Вы преувеличиваете, мистер Локи, — проворчал Питер.

— Я мог наткнуться на Старка в гневе, конечно, я не преувеличиваю! Ладно, что ты хочешь спросить, я вижу, как ты мнешься.

— Это ведь ничего, что я вас поцеловал?

— Клубника с мятой? — хитро прищурился бог, вызывая жуткую краску на лице Питера, — Я лучше бы услышал твой ответ на этот вопрос. Под конец поцелуя ты стал лучше, чем в начале, — широко улыбнулся Локи, — И как учителя меня это явно радует, но я не чувствую к тебе ничего кроме дружественных чувств.

— Я тоже, — Питер наконец-то сел на скамейку, будто отвязав от себя якорь, — А то я испугался… ну вы если что — скажите.

— Как у вас тут говорят? Настоящий джентльмен, — Локи весело засмеялся, — Я уже говорил, мои границы несколько размыты и наш поцелуй значит для меня только хороший пьяный поцелуй. Ты скажи мне, просто так фраза «научите»? — тут Питер действительно смутился и от воспоминаний и от вопроса одновременно.

— Я вам скоро расскажу… когда буду уверен, ладно?

— Кончено.

Локи решает побыть немного взрослым и пару минут говорит о том, что такие пьянки вообще-то вещь не слишком хорошая, и он был бы рад, если бы Питер не налегал на них и «не брал пример с наставника, в своё время практически женившегося на бутылки виски». Дальше этого не зашло, потому что Паркер слишком смешно фыркнул на этой фразе и клятвенно пообещал не тащится с бутылкой в церковь на венчание. Они начали кидаться наколдованным мячиком и даже открыли счёт. Через час, когда тётя Мэй позвонила Питеру и попросила прийти помочь, всё ещё побеждал Локи, но Паркер обещал сравнять счёт в следующую встречу. Вернувшись в башню, Локи предпочитает проскользнуть мимо всех, тем более Наташи с её хитрым взглядом, и почитать за сегодня хоть что-то.

***

  
Тони ещё около двух недель немного напрягался, когда Питер приходил в его мастерскую с горящими глазами или вовсе запыхавшийся и говорил, что «просто был с мистером Локи». Даже когда Питер рассказывает про ЭмДжей, немного ревниво спрашивает, знает ли уже Локи (ответ нет, но и ему он скоро рассказал). Но постепенно он привык к этому, так же, как когда-то привык, что Питер любит вступать в их с Брюсом научные разговоры, часто тренируется с Наташей и Стивом и зависает в разных частях города со Стрэнджем или Тором. Иногда они собираются втроём, но не слишком часто — Питер просто нарасхват и среди супергероев, и среди друзей. Но в целом, Старк доволен, что они хорошо проводят время.

Так однажды Локи степенно входит на общую кухню, делая вид, что волнует его только собирающиеся за окном тучи. Но волосы на его голове были в таком ужасном беспорядке, что не оставалось никаких сомнений: буквально за метр до входа на кухню, он нёсся как ураган.

— Не старайся, Локи, мы поняла, что ты бегал, — усмехается Наташа, — Ты забыл про свои волосы.

Локи раздосадовано провёл по голове, пытаясь причесаться рукой, но тут в комнату влетел Питер и с размаху бросил ему подушку прямо в голову, так что волосы не то что вернулись в изначальное положение, а запутались еще больше. С максимально злым лицом Локи разворачивается и вот в Питера уже летит зелёный нож, Стив почти бросился на перерез, но привыкший к таким закидонам Тони, останавливает его одной рукой. Нож взлетает вверх прямо перед Питером и осыпается ему на голову блестящим конфетти.

— А убираешь ты, — Локи с улыбкой до ушей садится за стол и просит Нат передать ему пончик. Старк закатывает глаза.

***

  
Питер привык обсуждать всё школьное с Недом, но последнее время он часто говорит об этом и с Локи. Нет, он рассказывает новости всем, но вот так, до самых незначительных мелочей — только ему. Он стал много говорить о ЭмДжей. Локи любит его слушать, это для него похоже на ещё одну книгу, только живую и меняющуюся. А ещё он в тайне от Питера встретился с ней (конечно, не в своей внешности и не упоминая Питера) и поговорил (Наташа сказала, что это максимально странно и «вообще жутко, Локи, ты как сумасшедший родитель»). И она ему понравилась, он даже стал называть её исключительно Мишель, потому что «это уважительнее, но не так странно, как по фамилии». Локи нравилось помогать ему. В какой-то момент Питер пришёл к с просьбой помочь выбрать подарок.

— Нужно что-то не очень дорогое, а ещё лучше своими руками или частично своими руками. А ещё она любит редкости. Но гугл выдает всякую ерунду, и мы с Недом сломали себе сегодня головы, но так ничего и не придумали.

— Украшение из смолы, — Локи потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы выдать ответ, — Легко сделать самому. Добавим туда правильные цветы.

— О, это интересно. Подождите, добавим?

— Конечно же я помогу тебе.

Даже если бы Питер хотел возразить, то ничего бы не получилось, Локи уже загорелся идеей и желанием помочь, а возражать он и не собирался. Уже через полчаса у них была коробка со всем необходимым для изготовления кулона. Оба пришли к выводу, что кулон самый практичный и к тому же романтичный вид украшений. Внимательно изучив инструкцию и погуглив ещё раз некоторые моменты, Локи заявил, что входящие в набор искусственные цветы никак не подойдут для хорошего подарка. Они направились в магазин.

Глаза Паркера буквально разбегалась по всему помещению, чего только не было в этом небольшом цветочном царстве. И хотя было странно ехать сюда, только чтобы взять один или три бутона, смотря по размерам, но от этого места веяло волшебством, будто из-за горшков сейчас вылетят феи и эльфы и осыпят всё пыльцой. Пока Питер восхищался красотой, Локи придирчиво рассматривал цветы, он уже бывал здесь и знал, что примерно они могут тут найти, а сейчас проверял, достаточно ли свежие цветы.

— Всё такое красивое… надо решить, какой цвет ей больше подойдёт, — сказал Питер, крутясь на одном месте и не зная, на каких цветах остановится.

— Подожди, ребёнок, цвет можно подобрать потом или даже изменить. Но если ты делаешь подарок, особенно той, что любишь, тогда даже в цветы в кулоне за один доллар должен быть вложен смысл.

— Вы разбираетесь во флористике?

— Я разбираюсь во всех знаках и символах, цветок — один из них. Рассказывать? — Питер часто закивал головой, и Локи продолжил, — Не буду утомлять длинной лекцией, сразу приведу подходящие для нас варианты с их значением. Надежда, искренность, радость — анемон, он шепчет «мне хорошо с тобой. Белая гвоздика — невинная и чистая любовь. Антуриум — неординарность, храбрость или страсть, им можно выразить восхищение. Цветами вишни можно выразить чистоту помыслов, а миндаля — обещание.

— Как насчёт того на, что храбрость? Мне кажется, он как раз для ЭмДжей, — Питер даже отвлекся от разглядывания цветов, слушая Локи, — Ещё мне нравится миндаль.

— Хороший выбор, только антуриум — это комнатное растение, но ты ведь собирался дарить букет. Цветок в горшке лучше букета. А вот миндаль нам как раз подойдёт, и можно еще добавить листочек мелиссы, символизирующий взаимопонимание и симпатию.

Девушка за прилавком, слышавшая почти весь разговор, негромко прокашлялась:

— Я могу оформить покупку? Антуриум какого цвета? Только миндаля у нас нет и вообще не бывает.

— Да, спасибо, мелиссы давайте пару веточек, люблю чай с ней, — согласился Локи и повернулся к Питеру, — А миндаль нам достанет Стрэндж, напиши ему пока.

— А антуриум красный, если есть, — Питеру нравится красный.

Когда они ушли, девушка быстро записала на бумажке пару названий и их значения, что успела запомнить, мысленно решая почитать про это позже. Стивен, конечно же, поворчал, что его заставляют красть цветы миндаля еще и с помощью магии, но к середине дня у них были все необходимые вещи для создания кулона. Локи улыбался, глядя на то, как Питер старательно укладывает цветы, высунув кончик языка. Сам кулон был сделан быстрее, чем приготовления и, тем более, выбор подарка, учитывая то, как удобно ускорить процесс высыхания магией. Кроме всего прочего, Локи подарил Питеру тонкую серебряную цепочку, привезённую еще из Асгарда, на ней кулон с нежно-розовыми цветами смотрелся ещё лучше.

ЭмДжей, забирая у курьера пышущий яркими и большими цветами антуриум, получила ещё небольшой сиреневый конверт с самостоятельно сделанными пакетиками чая. К нему прилагалась небольшая картонная карточка с витиевато-выведенным текстом «Чай из мелиссы для Мишель от учебного стресса. Мистер Л.»


End file.
